


just for a moment

by leviadrache



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviadrache/pseuds/leviadrache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all people, Nozomi tells Eli to be more responsible. [nozoeli shortfic!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	just for a moment

They meet at Nozomi's place to eat breakfast before going to school together, spend the day at the student council and watch the sunset from the school's rooftop. When practice is already over, Eli has been laying there with her head on Nozomi's lap to watch the clouds for what could be hours.

"Ellichi~" The hand that has been running through Eli's hair pauses, then finds its way to run over her cheeks. It makes Eli shiver. Nozomi just laughs. "Don't you have to go home? It's getting late."

"Yeah." A kid cries somewhere. The cloud Eli has been watching slowly leaves her field of sight as the sky starts to get a mixture of blue and orange. Their eyes meet and Eli sighs. "Just one moment.”

"Your family is waiting for you."

"I know. They always do." Nozomi raises an eyebrow and observes her almost strictly.

"Don't say that like it's a bad thing. You know, they'd stop worrying if you didn't always spend so much time working and got home in time."

Eli rolls her eyes. "You almost act like you're my mother, Nozomi."

The other simply grins. "That's just because Ellichi is so terribly childish. Though," Nozomi's hand grabs the back of Eli's neck, her fingers entangled in the blonde hair, and pulls her up into a sitting position. "Though I would have never thought you think about doing this with your mother."

Eli lets Nozomi bring their lips together. Nozomi's kiss is harsh. It's as if their lips don't fit together. A kiss as inexperienced as them. Irresponsible. But Nozomi is so cute and honest and it makes Eli giggle against her lips.

Abruptly,  Nozomi pulls away, red cheeks, a worried look on her face. "Did I do something wrong?"

Eli laughs and shakes her head. "No, it's nothing. I was just thinking about how happy I am." She leans closer to the other as she speaks, holds onto Nozomi’s face with both of her hands. " Just give me one more moment, okay?"


End file.
